


Wow, We're Idiots (Alternatively: Gay Bullshit)

by Sir Gaymax Tiger (SirTigerTheDweeb)



Series: TOH Oneshots (Boiling Isles) [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I don't understand how to use AO3 help, I should stop making tags here, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Luz gets mad, Not Beta Read, Not because I'm brave or any shit like that but because I don't know what I'm doing, Sad Luz Noceda, Simp Amity Blight, Smut Implied and Mentioned but not Described, very mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTigerTheDweeb/pseuds/Sir%20Gaymax%20Tiger
Summary: Luz likes Amity. Amity likes Luz. Why can't they just be together?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: TOH Oneshots (Boiling Isles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034043
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> A series of plotless hexside one shots. Basically, everyone’s won. Belos is defeated and Lilith is in his place, covens are recommended as they’re how most people get jobs but are no longer mandatory, etc. Luz talked to her mom and now lives in the Boiling Isles permanently, going to the human world one weekend a month to see and hang out with her mom. Everything is fucking lit, and all that’s left to deal with is high school drama.  
> I’ve actually ended up changing it so it’s more AU-ish than I realized, a lot of things will be based on the human world, like alcohol, etc. Basically almost everything except scrolls, the lack of cars, and magic will be mostly human-world-based.  
> For some context: Everybody is like 17 in this and are Juniors. Hexside is a lot more like normal school than in the show. Luz is in with the popular kids. There are differences. You’ll see.  
> Also, the rusty smidge doesn’t exist. Because as Luz pointed out in WiLW, that’s fucking stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luz wins in more ways than one.

Bosha felt like she was going to pass out.

Witches’ magic bile replenished itself via sleep and eating and the like, but it was still possible to run yourself out.

Boscha was relatively certain she was past the point of having ran herself out of magic, yet somehow she was still using magic anyway.

90 seconds on the clock. The line change was in 45 seconds, and she couldn’t even stay on the bench. Luz had been out on the field even more than she had today, which frustrated Boscha, but it was what it was. Luz didn’t use magic the normal way, and for whatever reason, it didn’t even remotely take any energy out of her. The only time she had to shift off on a line change was when she was out of glyphs and needed to draw more.

“ _Alright. 15 seconds. Amelia and Michael switch off and Jackson and I switch on. Luz stays out, because of course she does._ ” Boscha stood up, preparing to lob herself over the wall while the other two players came in through the gate. “ _Let’s do this._ ”

* * *

“Look out, cap!” The boy shouted, using a hydrokinesis spell to hold off an army of vines heading in Boscha’s general direction. “Thanks, Jackie!” Boscha yelled. “Luz, ricochet pass!” “You got it, chief!” Luz replied, slamming two glyphs on the ground. A pillar of vines shot Luz into the air, where Luz caught the ball from Boscha while using wind spells to stay afloat and balanced in the air. Boscha then used an ice spell to cover the field in ice, which she had previously trained on so that she could then very quickly skate across the field. Once Boscha was under Luz, Luz threw the ball at Boscha, who then used a formation spell to create some sort of trampoline-like slime that bounced the ball into the goalpost.

1 point. They won by 1 point. Holy shit.

* * *

“Great fucking titan,” Boscha said, stripping down to a sports bra and underwear before lying on the bench. “What?” Luz replied, giggling. “We make a good team!”

“That we do, I suppose. You’re the only witch I’ve ever met who can use wind spells to maneuver in the air. That wouldn’t have been possible without you, so thanks.” Boscha replied, clearly tired. Luz just looked her in the face, confused. “Boscha Broad,” Luz gasped. “Did you- did you just say something nice without hiding an insult in there? Who are you and what have you done with our team captain?”

“Shut up,” Boscha growled, rolling her arm off of her face to glare at Luz with her three eyes. “I-” Luz started, then stopped. She was trying to be more “accepting” of Boscha’s personality in an attempt to get her to change. It was taking time, but it was working, and Luz decided to leave it at that. “Alright,” Luz replied. “I’m gonna go shower.”

* * *

“Titan, Luz!” Skara laughed, grabbing Luz and throwing her into the air as she came out of the side door of the locker rooms. “That was amazing!” Luz landed safely back on the ground, of course. “You’ve gotta teach us cheerleaders how to do the whole, ‘wind spell flying’ thing! You have no idea how amazing that would be!” “Yeah, alright,” Luz replied, smiling. It was nice. To be popular. To have a ton of friends. It really did feel amazing. “You have to time spell activations and it’s some pretty complicated shit, so I’m not sure how I’d explain it with self-cast spells, but I’ll try.”

Amity, having just left the stands, came over to join the gang. “Great titan, Luz. I knew you had skills, but… To see you and Boscha single- er, double-handedly win regionals for Hexside? That’s, like, a big deal.” Amity laughed. “ _God,_ ” Luz thought. “ _I love that laugh. I- I knew I’d have a hard time hiding how I feel about Amity, but, like, holy shit…_ ” “Th- thanks Amity! I wouldn’t have been able to figure out how to control the timings of spell releases without your help, though, so thank you.”

“Hey, idiots!” Boscha yelled, walking out of the locker room. “Get ready to fuckin’ party!”

“YES!” Skara screamed, taking everyone by surprise. “Sorry. I put a lot of planning into stuff because I was really hoping the Banshees would win, and-”

“We get it, Skara, you love party prep. Can we just get to Boscha’s house so that we can get the party ready?” Cat said, walking up to the gang. “I just ditched the marching band a little early while the director was distracted, so let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah, alright,” Boscha groaned, then looked at Amity. “Amity, you better make sure everybody’s there. See you in three hours.”

* * *

“Damn, I love these shoes,” Luz laughed, flying with Gus and Willow to Boscha’s house for the party. Luz landed and knocked on the door, greeting Boscha. “Hey, Boscha, how are you?” Luz smiled, dragging it out. “I’m fine,” Boscha replied. “There aren’t many people here yet, but come on in!”

Luz did so, and Gus and Willow nervously followed behind her. Boscha frowned. “Did you really have to bring _them_ here?”

Luz, who of course was Luz, immediately defended her friends. “They’re my friends, Boscha. They’ve been my friends since I got to the isles. You said the whole school was invited, and if you want me around, then they’re here too, end of discussion. And I’m pretty sure you want me around, so-“ “Fine.” Boscha interrupted. “But if they try and pull any goody-two shoes bullshit I will get very angry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Luz laughed, turning to Gus and Willow. “Don’t, like, freak out about alcohol or anything like that, ok?” Gus laughed. “Luz, this ain’t my first party, I’m good.” “I, uh-“ Willow started, but Gus put his arm around her shoulder.

Luz still was adapting to tall Gus. Apparently witch puberty happened in like a month, and Gus was a late bloomer, so it was like, suddenly he was tall, and-

“I gotcha, Willow.” Gus laughed. And his voice was deep too. It was weird. If she wasn’t busy being head over heels for Amity, she would totally be into Gus. Granted, he was aro, so, like, that probably wouldn’t be a thing. “Us band kids sneak into parties as plus ones all the time, I know my way around here,” Gus said to willow, leading her off to some other corner of the giant house. Not, like, Blight Manor giant, but still pretty big.

* * *

“Hey,” Luz interjected, grabbing a random person’s hand. “Listen, I get it, people are here to get turnt and shit, but not me. Now that I have stable passage between here and the human world, I’m actually taking my adhd meds, so any other brain altering chemicals are quite a danger and could kill me, so please don’t try and slip my drink. I’m not saying you have to stop entirely, just please remember not to do it to me. Now, if you’d be so kind as to take my now un-drinkable drink and throw it away for me, I’d greatly appreciate it,” Luz stated, handing the person her cup.

“What- how did you see- I-” The person stammered. “Ok. I’ll keep that in mind.” The person then scurried off.

For a moment, there was silence among the group.

“Damn, Luz, you the sobriety queeeeen,” Amelia joked. “Eh, it is what it is,” Luz replied. “I’d love to try rohypnol, I really would, but it’s just not safe.”

“Shut up, bitches,” Bo interrupted, using a spell to drag all of them to a makeshift stage in the living room. “It’s beer pong time.”

“I can’t drink, I’ll just moderate,” Luz laughed. “I want to see a fair game, k?”

* * *

Everyone was laughing, and really having a good time. Especially Amity. She had never seen Amity be her real self around other people. Although, to be fair, alcohol tends to do that to people. But it was nice.

Amity was nice.

“ _No,_ ” Luz stopped herself, ending that train of thought. “ _She’s straight. Stop doing this to yourself._ ” The night went on for a while, until around 9:00, when Boscha grabbed the karaoke microphone from someone and made an announcement. “Pool’s open, fuckheads. Come vibe if you want.”

And, well, yeah. Let’s just say, seeing Amity post-puberty in a pretty revealing bikini was, uh, too much for Luz. For once, Luz was the one red in the face, not Amity.

“H- hey, y’all, I’ll be right back, uh, yeah, yep, be right back!” Luz stuttered, hurrying away from the pool deck.

* * *

Eventually, Luz and Willow bumped into each other.

“Hey, Luz!” Willow giggled. “There are guys into me and it’s weird but I like it. I feel hoooootttt,”

“Willow, are you drunk?!” “Only a little bit, not enough to really impair my judgement.” “Ok, good. How are you?” “I’m good. You appear to be struggling with something, though, can I help?”

“I-” Luz started, then stopped, weighing her options and trying to figure out if she should get advice. “Yeah, okay. There’s somebody I’ve been into for a while but haven’t had the courage to open up to them about it, and I just saw them in their swimsuit, and well, let’s just say, uh, it was a bit much.”

“Oh?” Willow questioned, laughing. “Is he hot?”

“She,” Luz muttered.

“What?” Willow asked, surprised. “ _Oh no,_ ” Luz thought, freaking out. “ _No no no no no no, I shouldn’t have admitted that, she’s gonna hate me, I-_ ” “I didn’t realize you swung both ways! That’s cool. Unfortunately, I can’t say I’m the same, but I can totally say I accept it and it’s lit. I’m assuming that’s why you’re nervous about her?”

Luz just hugged Willow as tight as she could. She was not quite able to put into words how much she appreciated the acceptance.

“Who is it?” Willow asked. Luz, afraid of people hearing, came in close and whispered it in her ear.

“Oh wow, you’re painfully oblivious. Luz, she’s gay.”

“What?”

“I’ve known her far longer than you have. She is the most sapphic of lesbians.”

“You’re lying.”

“Luz, you’re my friend. Do you really think I would do you like that?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Exactly. No. I wouldn’t lie to you about that. Now, I’m going to go flirt with a bunch of guys and make poor decisions while drunk. If you see Gus, tell him I’m fine and not to worry about me. Good luck!”

* * *

It took Luz a while to work up the courage, but finally, Luz went through with it. By then it was like 11:30 and the party was nearly over, but it was better than never. It was less of a, “I have the courage and am ready” thing and more of a, “regardless of when I do it, if it’s a rejection, it’s going to happen, and it’s going to hurt the same, but yeah, fuck it, I’m doing it,” type moment.

“Hey, Amity, can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I meant, like,” Luz started, then got quieter. “Alone?”

“Uh, sure! Give me a moment.” Amity then looked behind her. “I gotta go, I don’t know when I’ll be back. Keep trying to shoot my siblings with paintball guns, though, that’s fun.”

Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and dragged her inside and upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. Boscha had said only her close friends could use those rooms if they got drunk and needed to sleepover or something; Luz was glad she qualified as such.

“Jeez, Blight, I know you have an aggressive side against your siblings, but yikes. You won’t ever do that to me, right?”

“No!” Amity blushed. “Of course not.”

They sat on the bed; Amity with her legs off facing the wall and Luz sitting cross-legged looking at Amity.

“This is probably going to blow up in my face and ruin the amazing life I have here, but here goes nothing,” Luz started. Amity, confused, inquired “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” Luz continued, “You probably don’t know this, because I barely ever mention it, but I’m bi-”

“-lingual, yes. The boiling isles doesn’t even have that language, and-”

“No. Bisexual.”

“Wait, what?” Amity went pink in the face.

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Amity thought. “ _I have a chance. This might be a thing that can happen! Ok, calm, calm, calm._ ” Amity whistled. “That’s cool. No reason for it to change anything between us, right?”

“O- oh. Ok. Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Yeah. No reason to change anything.”

Amity blushed more, then coughed, although the cough seemed to be fake. “Luz, are you trying to tell me something?”

“I like you, okay? I try to be really, really subtle when I try to flirt because you’re probably straight and whenever you go red I can’t tell if you’re angry at me or if you’re blushing. I’ve been trying to hide it for like 2 years now and it’s painful and I just couldn’t take it anymore. I know you’re probably going to post it on Penstagram and my life is probably going to burn in flames because of this but I don’t care; it was eating me up on the inside and-”

Before Luz could finish, Amity cut her off with a kiss.

“Wh- what?” Luz whispered. “Luz, you goddamn idiot human. There’s a difference between trying to be subtle about how you feel about me and tricking me into thinking you’re straight. This could have- no, this should have happened two years ago.”

“Wh- what do you mean this?”

Amity, who had gotten up and walked over to lock the door, came back and jumped on Luz, pinning her to the bed. “This love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what "hits" are because I have no idea how AO3 works, but how do I have almost 200 of them in a couple hours? I was not expecting this to even get read let alone get whatever a hit is. Thank you!


	2. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty to I_dunno for helping me find the new chapter button lmao
> 
> I have no brain cells
> 
> help

Sun was shining through the window. She could hear birds. As much as she despised it, it was time to get up.

“ _Wait, what?_ ” Where was she? She looked around. She didn’t recognize this room at all, other than that it was completely undecorated and must have been some sort of guest room. She left the room and went downstairs, only to be hit with memories of last night.

“ _Oh. **Oh.**_ ” Luz looked down. She was wearing nothing but Amity’s dark purple cardigan-dress from the night before. She still felt a tingling sensation from where, uh, her body had changed temporarily for, uh, for uses in bed. “ _Magic is amazing,_ ” Luz thought to herself. The only other person up, for whatever reason, was Skara, who was cooking.

“H- hey, Skara,” Luz said. “Hi!” Skara replied, happy yet quiet. “I made some Prairie Bleemers, if you’d like one they’re on the counter. “What?” Luz looked at the counter. “Ooooh. Thanks, but I’m not actually drunk; I’m just tired. ADHD meds and alcohol are a death mix.” Luz replied, motioning at her clothing. “Clearly, though, I wasn’t quite the smartest even while sober.” Skara giggled. “Yeah, you and amity were a bit loud last night.” Luz went red in the face. Wait, debilitating blushing was supposed to be Amity’s thing, not hers. “Don’t worry,” Skara giggled some more. “You weren’t the only one.” Luz looked around. Boscha had invited almost the entire school to a party, and almost a third of the people who came got blackout drunk and slept in the living room. Boscha let some of her friends use bedrooms, and, well, things occurred. “Omelet?” “H- huh?” Skara laughed and gestured to the plates on the counter.

* * *

“Te ves aún mejor en mi chaqueta,” Luz whispered as Amity came down the stairs. Amity then, of course, blushed fiercely. “Thank you for last night, mi amor,” Luz giggled as Amity turned into a tomato. “Luz, I- We- I-” “Amity, it’s fine. You were drunk. I was an idiot. We should talk about it. But right now,” Luz handed Amity a ‘Prairie Bleemer’ and motioned to the couch. “Skara made omelets for everyone, and we’re having fun watching Cat completely destroy losers on the internet in some oracle games.”

“I- alright,” Amity replied.

* * _much later_ * *

“Amity, we need to talk.”

“No, we don’t. I made a mistake, a severe one, and one I’d rather not talk about.”

“Really?!” Luz screamed, motioning to the tree they had made from the grom fight two years ago. This year, thankfully, Edric and Emira had to do it, and everybody laughed at them for once as Edric tried to stop a supersonic tennis ball and Emira was forced to kill a representation of Viney’s pet griffon. Not the point, sorry.

“I realized last night that I was an idiot for not seeing the chemistry sooner. That Grom dance? Really? We both thought that was platonic?”

“You don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t. Even if you were drunk, how do you go so far as to make the move on me, not the other way around, teach me a spell to use during sex, and more, only to turn around the next day and tell me that you didn’t fucking mean it? Do you understand how much that hurts?”

“I never said I didn’t mean it. I said it was a mistake. Those are different things.”

There was silence for a moment.

“The shadow. When we were fighting grom, and it turned into that humanoid shadow, and it was your fear of getting rejected. Who was that?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, Amity, it does matter. I need to know who it was.”

“No, you don’t.”

“At least tell me, was it a boy or a girl?”

“A girl.”

“Was it me?”

Again, silence.

“Amity, who was it?”

“It was you, okay?” Amity yelled. “I’ve liked you ever since that day at convention. You’re so strong, and resilient.”

“Then WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” Luz screamed. Amity flinched. She had never heard Luz angry. She had heard Luz frustrated, sticking up for her friends like always, but never truly enraged like this. It hurt for Amity to hear.

Especially since it was Amity’s fault.

More silence.

“Dame mi maldita chaqueta.”

“Luz, I don’t speak your human lang-“

“I said give me my jacket.”

“What?”

“You’re still wearing my fucking jacket. Give it to me. I’m leaving.”

Amity took off the jacket and threw it over her shoulder. She couldn’t turn around; she couldn’t let Luz see the tears.

And with the familiar whoosh of taking off with flying shoes, Luz was gone.

* * *

It was around 12:30 when Luz arrived back at the owl house.

“Luz! ¿Dónde ha estado, jovencita? ¡Llevo dos horas esperando!” Crap. Crap! It was that weekend.

“Lo siento, mama! It’s been a really busy week with the grudgby finals and I kind of just, well forgot it was this weekend. You’re not too mad at me, are you?” “I could never be,” Camilla smiled, pulling Luz in and giving her a hug. Eda, sensing an opportunity, gave Luz a noogie while she was stuck in her mom’s embrace. “She might not be, but I am. If you’re going to a party, you’re supposed to tell me, remember?” “I- I’m sorry, Eda…”

“It’s ok, kid. Go have a good weekend with your mom.”


	3. Mom, What Do I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author has an emotional breakdown over jealousy of a fictional character having a parent who cares about them.
> 
> Alternatively, in which Luz talks to her mother.

[Insert lines involving Luz and Camilla singing some Spanish song they both like in the car, and the song coming across something about love]

“Oh, crap!” Luz blurted. “I forgot to…” luz continued, muttering to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, Camilla saw luz take a piece of paper off of a notebook attached to her phone and flip it over to reveal a weird shape on it, before tapping it. Upon tapping it, the piece of paper turned from a normal piece of paper into a glowing, floating scroll, which Luz then started using like a phone? She would never understand Luz’s magic or Luz’s world. But hopefully, that was ok. Hopefully she and Luz could see each other often and still be family, even across dimensions.

“What’s that?” Camilla asked, intrigued. “Oh, this? This is a scroll. It’s like the boiling isles version of a smartphone. Witches are able to use their own spell to summon and un-summon one scroll that they re-use, but because I don’t have natural magic and have to use glyphs, I basically have to create another magic scroll every time I want to text my friends or do much of anything. It can get pretty annoying, which is why I have a bunch of pre-made scroll glyphs attached to my human phone.”

Camilla continued the conversation, partly because she enjoyed the limited amount of time she got to talk to her daughter now, and partially because she was genuinely intrigued. “I’m not sure I understand. What do you mean you don’t have natural magic? That looked like magic to me.” “Well, witches have some weird evolutionary thing where they have a sort of reservoir of magic energy attached to their heart. Not metaphorically, it’s literally a connected organ. Because witches have that, they’re able to cast spells by just waving their hands or fingers to create a circle in the air. Literally any spell imaginable for witches is created using a simple circle, assuming they have a good enough understanding of the theory that goes into the creation of the spell.

“I don’t have that organ, though, so I have to so magic using something called glyphs. Basically, I draw these shapes on any object and it can transfer some of the mass or energy of whatever I wrote it on to create whatever that spell does. So that’s why you saw the paper crumple and disappear when I created my scroll a second ago.”

“I- wow.” Camila just said. “¡Este es mi ingeniosa hija!”

Luz laughed. “Gracias, mama. I should be thanking you for letting me live my dream and live on the boiling isles.”

“It’s no problem, honey. It’s not really too hard to hide or anything like that, it’s more just surprising that the world still doesn’t know about the existence of other dimensions.”

“Yeah, I know, right? I-” Luz started, only to stop. Her expression darkened into something Camila had never seen before: rage. “Te quiero, mamá, pero necesito un poco de silencio por un minuto.”

Camila, worried, pulled off the road into a gas station and parked so she could focus on her daughter. “L- luz? What’s wrong? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this legitimately angry, even when you were having a hard time with bullying. What happened? Are you ok? I’m worried!”

“I want to talk about it, mama, I really do, but you wouldn’t be proud of me.”

“Proud of you for what? Eda mentioned something about you texting her this morning about some party you were at last night. Did something happen there?”

“Yes, something happened there.”

“Luz, did you hurt somebody? If this world isn’t-”

“No, mama, I would never hurt anyone.”

“Then what is it? Luz, I’m getting really worried.”

“F- fine. I’m 17 now, right? If- if I talk to you about things that maybe I’m not really supposed to be old enough to discuss until my next birthday, you’re not going to be mad about it, right?”

“What?” Camila asked. She wasn’t quite sure she understood. “Oh! Oh, that. Luz, you’re old enough to know how to make proper decisions with your body. Am I- Am I reading the situation correctly? Is that what you were embarrassed to talk about? I trust you to make proper decisions, honey.”

“That’s just it; I’m not sure it was one.”

“What?” Camila probably should not have immediately jumped to this conclusion, but Luz’s apprehension to talk about it coupled with the phrasing led her to believe something was very wrong. “Luz,” Camila whispered. “It was consensual, right?”

Luz went red in the face. “WHAT? Yes, of course it was! That wasn’t what I meant at all! God, mom, no! Of course it was consensual! Why would you think that?”

“Ok,” Camila sighed. “Phew. But then, what’s wrong? Was he, like mean to you or rough with you or something?”

“It wasn’t a he,” Luz muttered.

“Luz?”

Camila just looked at her daughter. She could tell her daughter saw the hurt in her eyes, which put Luz on the verge of tears, which just made her feel even worse.

“Mom, no, please, please, I can’t have a mom who is like that,” Luz was crying now. “Please, mom, please, don’t-”

“No, Luz it’s not like that. There is nothing wrong with who you love. It’s totally fine. I’m moreso just… I wish you’d share these things with me, Luz. I miss you. I still want to be a part of your life. But that’s hard when you don’t tell me big things like this! I-”

“Lo siento, mama. Lo siento mucho.”

“No, Luz, it’s fine. I’m glad we’re talking about this, here, this weekend. I’m glad to have these weekends with you. But, what’s wrong?”

“I just… I’m frustrated. She made the move. She was leading, mostly. She taught me a magic spell that, temporarily, uh… I’m assuming you don’t want to know the details, but yeah. It was awesome. I’ve liked her for the two years, ever since I went back to the isles after those two months at home she’d seemed so much more… I don’t know, connective? Like, she was more positive, she talked to people more, she talked to _me_ more, she had really gotten out of her shell, and even though her whackjob perfectionist parents were making her life hard she still found a way to be happy and I loved that about her. I still love that about her. And she’s so smart, she’s the top student at school both overall and in our grade, and I know I’m in 7th overall and 4th in our grade so I’m not too far behind but it’s still really impressive and she’s helped me so much and I just love her. A lot. And seeing her in the stands cheering for me at our game last night, it was just, like, I don’t think we would’ve won the regional championships unless she was there to motivate me. I was trying to draw glyphs as I was running, for pete’s sake, the competition in grudgeby is intense. But anyway, so we won the regionals, and then Boscha, the grudgby team captain, held this party, and so like eventually I just caved and told her how I felt, and she made it seem like she felt the same way, and she made the move, and yeah. You get the idea.”

“Oh- oh wow. That’s a lot to take in. I kind of miss your ramblings,” Camila laughed. “Well first off, you clearly love this girl so I hope whatever the issue is works out and you two can maybe go on a date or something. Just let me choose your outfit for your first date.

“Second of all, I’m not sure how to take the fact that you’re in a school with like 600 kids per grade and are ranked 4th in your grade despite the fact that, as you told me earlier, you don’t even have the natural ability to do magic? That’s impressive, hija, that’s really impressive, I just hope you know that. Ok, so, third, what is this grudgby game about? You’ve talked about it before, and it seems really dangerous. I know you all have, like, super-healer-magic people, but that can’t fix pain. Please stay safe.”

“Ok, sorry, had to get those things out of the way,” Camila said, pulling Luz into a hug. “But anyways, from what I gather things seem okay, right? I’m not sure I understand what’s wrong.”

“Ok, well, we get up this morning, and she has a hangover, and-”

“HANGOVER?” Camila screamed. “Sorry, that was too loud. But Luz, your adhd meds, you-“

“No te preocupes, mama, I didn’t drink any,” Luz said, clenching her mother’s hand. “There was one point where some idiot boy tried to slip something in my drink while making a move on me, and I mean, he was hot, but the fact that he was trying to pull shit like that made me instantly not into him, not to mention I’m already head over heels for Amity, and-”

“Luz, focus. What’s up?”

“Right,” Luz laughed. “Sorry. So, we wake up this morning, and Amity’s pretty hungover. There’s some weird boiling isles version of a prairie oyster she took, and skara, one of the other girls at the party, had cooked omelets for everybody, but overall it was kind of quiet. So Amity comes down the stairs, and I’m trying to like, flirt with her, because I’m so happy that we’re finally, like, clear with each other that we love each other, but she’s trying to, like, dodge conversation. She tells me we can talk about it later, then goes to get a shower, so I go over to the other kids and am hanging out with them, playing the boiling isles’ version of video games, and then Amity, who’s taken a shower and changed, just leaves, before we can talk.”

“O- oh.” Camila said, frowning. “That’s not a good sign.”

“And she took my jacket, too! So eventually I find her by this huge blossom tree that she and I accidentally created when fighting at Grom-”

“Each other?!”

“No, the monster is named grom. At an event called grom. It’s confusing, I’ll explain it to you later. Anyway, so she’s there. And I realize, as I get there, that I should’ve seen the chemistry. When we fought grom together it was like we were dancing, and it was a hella good dance, and there were just so many little things that I can’t believe I didn’t see the signs! Er, what I thought were signs. Basically, I get there, and I try to talk to her about it, and she just tells me it was a mistake! Like, excuse me, bitch? How do you accidentally tell someone you’ve loved them since you’ve known them and then have sex with them and then run out the door refusing to talk to you, try to steal your varsity jacket, and then say it was a mistake?”

“I’m so sorry, sweetie.”

“And- and get this: When I talk to her about it she’s like “I didn’t say I didn’t mean it or I didn’t like it, I said it was a mistake; those are different things.” Like, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? And then now she texts me and she’s like, “I’M sOrRy lUz pLeAsE tAlK tO mE” like what? What the fuck?!”

“Oh, Luz,” Camila sighed, giving her a hug. “Y’know, not everybody is as lucky as you. She might have to worry about her parents, or somebody else. Maybe she’s not out and she’s not ready to come out. You never know.”

“I know, but it’s just frustrating. I love her. It’s not fair for her to tell me it was a mistake and not explain it to me, it’s just not fair,” Luz cried.

“I know, sweetie,” Camila sighed. “We can talk more later, ok? Let’s have fun at the waterpark, today. Take a break from that world, have fun with me.”

“Yeah,” Luz laughed, wiping away her tears. “Yeah, the boiling isles has an appalling lack of amusement parks. Let’s have fun today.”

“Te amo, mama.”


	4. Luz, I Love You

“Hey guys-” Amity started, only to be cut off.

“I talked to Boscha,” Luz spat. “It’s probably just temporary, but you’re not welcome at our lunch table.”

“Wha- Luz? Luz, please, don’t be like this. Can I- Can I talk to you in private?”

Luz just laughed. It genuinely hurt Amity. She’d known Luz for two years now, and she had never, not even once, heard Luz be genuinely cold to anyone.

Luz was going back on one of the main things that made Amity love her so much. Because of Amity. It hurt. A lot.

“Why in private?” Luz stood up, scowling, and walked around to stand in front of Amity. “I don’t see any reason why you admitting to lying through your teeth the other night makes any difference if it’s in private or if it’s to my face.”

“Nothing I said was a lie, Luz,” Amity whispered.

‘Oh, fuck that,” Luz growled. “You don’t get to keep contradicting yourself and expect me to just be cool with it. You don’t get to pull what you pulled, which, by the way, you initiated, and then just expect me not to get mad. You don’t understand what my love life has been, Amity. Before I got to the boiling isles, I was bullied to hell and back. People would tell me they loved me and then pull some stupid prank on me. I thought you were different, Amity. Well, maybe not at first, but you changed. Or at least I thought you did. But you’re nothing but a lying bitch, and I’m not interested in dealing with your bullshit. Now please,” Luz said. “Leave.”

There were various “ _oooooo_ ”s from the small crowd that had formed, but it started to disperse. Amity, so shocked she didn’t even have the energy to cry, just put her tray down on a random table and left.

* * *

Amity wasn’t sure what she expected to find in the quick-passage center, or why she was even there really, but she certainly didn’t expect to see Luz in the girl’s bathroom crying.

Amity, who herself was a faucet of tears at the moment, decided to confront Luz anyway. She knew there was going to be a problem, and that her soul was going to get shot into pieces yet again, but it was what it was.

“Luz?”

“Oh, what?” Luz said. She tried to sound mean, but it couldn’t come out as anything but pained. “Here to tell me about how everything is a lie again?”

“Luz, it’s not a lie.”

“Yeah, yeah, you meant it, but it’s a mistake, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Luz, I’m scared. I’m not ready to come out. I’m scared of how the world will see me. I’m scared of how Lilith will see me. I’m scared of how my friends will see me. I’m so, so, sorry, Luz. I shouldn’t have let that fear hurt you too. Because- because I love you, Luz.”

“Is this another trick?”

“No! No, Luz, it’s not. I’ll need some time before I’m ready to be official about anything, but I love you.”

They sat together for the rest of the period, laughing about how stupid they were to not have seen the chemistry sooner.

“Wow,” Amity laughed. “We’re idiots!”

“You certainly aren’t an idiot in bed,” Luz smirked.

And with that, they were back to square one, except this time, instead of Luz being too cute, Luz was too hot, and Amity was pink all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo estudio español a mi escuela, pero no es muy bueno. Yo usé SpanishDict.com para el español en mi escritura.  
> For those of you who don't speak spanish and/or can't understand my non-native shit spanish, basically I was saying that I speak a little bit of spanish because I'm taking it in school, but not enough to write at the level of detail as in this story. I used a website called SpanishDict.com for most of it.


End file.
